


Blister

by Judithan



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judithan/pseuds/Judithan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words don't mean much to deaf dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blister

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: I haven’t written anything in months, so if this turns out awful I’ll edit it later. Yuri is also kinda yandere in this so just, uh, just go with it. idfk.
> 
> warning: This isn’t necessarily non-con, but it’s certainly gross and abusive, and if that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, I would not recommend reading this!

His breath is hot - warm to the point of unbearable and I’ve never wanted to end a single human being more for simply existing. Below my figure is his, arms bound above his head with my sash, and he’s stopped fighting it a long time ago. After a while, even the most restless of dogs have to break, and that’s exactly what I’ve been betting on. It’s almost cute, I’d imagine, if I were any more desperate.

“Why do you insist on following me, Zagi?” Even tied up, bleeding and bruised, he still has the gall to smirk at me, his obnoxious hair swaying a bit with his head. From his position on the cold floor of my room, his bright red eyes stalk me like I was prey. How odd.

“Oh, Yuri, how can you not know? It’s because -no one else bleeds like you do.” Zagi tenses up a bit, pulling at his wrist bindings, attempting to get up. I easily kick him back down. His smirk persists.

“You’re disgusting, y’know that? In fact, I don’t know why I’m bothering with you.” Through the darkness, I’m sure he can’t see the feeling of distraught I’m sure is showing on my face. Despite my poker face, there had always been some things I just couldn’t hold back. The disdain I held for myself and my morally questionable actions were most of those.

That didn’t matter though. I shoved his head into the gritty floor with the heel of my boot.

He clawed at my leg -or at least attempted to. His attempts were awkward at best and resulted in my weight shifting more and more onto the foot that was smashing his skull into the cold, concrete floor.

“Yuri, Y-Yuri, please. You know what it is that I follow you for.” Disgusting. He’s so fucking disgusting I can’t take it. I crush his skull a bit more, and he begs more and more. It makes me want to puke.

“For blood?”

At the mere words, he lets out something of a depraved moan, mixed with something of a giggle, and I remove my boot. It’s obvious he’ll start drooling on it if I don’t.

“Of course, I want you to bleed for me Yuri, I want to feel your insides and it’s just such -”

A solid kick to his ribs shuts him up well enough.

“Zagi. You disgusting little cretin. Do you really think you could kill me?” Maybe I’m being arrogant, but I don’t care. He’s a despicable little worm, and I’m going to crush him.

“Oh, I wouldn’t -hrnk- think you would die so easily, and -eRG- you see, that’s what I love. You’re so resilient. You don’t -HN- die!” By this point I’m kicking him over and over to get him to shut up, but he’s as persistent as a tumor. Just hearing his voice quiver and shake makes me want to throw up even more than before. How does someone like this even come into existence? And why on earth did he decide to develop the most raging boner for me this world has ever seen?

“God! Just shut up!” At this point I’m basically screaming at him.  
“Make. Me.”

My blood boils over, and before I can feel the fire in my veins, I’ve got him slammed against the wall, my teeth tearing into his neck, and he’s practically screaming in either agony or ecstasy -though by this point, I can’t tell the difference, and I’m not sure he is either. There isn’t a single thing gentle about this, and I don’t want there to be. This is what he wanted, after all, and I’m going to make him regret it. I’m pretty sure I can already taste blood, but with the way he’s moaning and groaning, and he’s trying so hard to arch his crotch forward, it’s obvious he’s enjoying it.

I grab his bound wrists and push them none-too-gently against the wall, and I move my violent assault from his neck to his mouth. To say he’s eager is an understatement, as he’s practically begging me as well as he can to shove his tongue in my mouth, but I easily disappoint, choosing instead to bite his lip and hard. He gasps from it, and his arms strain against the bindings. 

“You’re gonna wish,” I nip at his jawline a bit, and he shivers. “You had never laid eyes on me. You’re gonna wish that you had kept your little obsession to yourself.” Without a bit of grace, I bring one of my legs up, using my knee to force his legs apart -and oh how he gasp from the feeling of something grinding against his tight package.

“Yuri-” He’s sputtering between kisses, it’s almost adorable.

“I didn’t say you could speak, now did I?” My knee presses even further, and he’s practically writhing -perfect.

Without much care for his well-being, I shove him onto my bed, face down, ass up. And for as little as I don’t care about him, I certainly care about my bedding, and make the effort to remove his shoes. As for everything else, I’ve considered just cutting where I need to-after all, his outfit is far from easy to figure out.

“Y-Yuri, are you-” By this point is voice is all but terrified and ecstatic.

Part of it makes me want to shove a sock in his mouth, just to shut him up. Though, that gives me a better idea altogether. I move a bit to the side of him, grabbing him by the shoulder and waist, and practically force his face into my crotch.

“You know what to do, don’t you?” It’s a sick word, and I don’t mind it too horribly -I’ve done much worse than grant this freak his ultimate desire in the worst humanly way possible. “And don’t you dare bite.” I whisper this into his ear, and he practically quivers at it, his eyes looking up at me bright and excited. A large portion of me wants to blindfold him and beat him bloody, but I figure this will have the same effects, and I’ll at least get off.

Without much care, I unbutton my pants and push them down a bit, half-hard erection springing out. Just looking at the dopey expression on Zagi’s face, it’s obvious he’s never seen one other than his own -nor does he have any idea what to do with it.

‘Must be a virgin.’

He’s hesitant to grab a hold of it, but does so anyway, his bound wrists making it impossible to just use one. Obviously, he knows the general action, and proceeds to stroke it back and forth with a decent rhythm, and while I hate to admit, it feels rather nice. Though, I keep my face just as full of disdain as ever, while his is full of fixation and wonderment.

“It’s… so big…” He murmurs below his breath, as though trying to keep me from hearing, but I do anyway, and I have to admit -it fills me with a sense of pride. After all, 8 inches was hardly average.

I take a hand to the back of his head, grabbing onto that pink mop of his -which I still don’t understand how it functions- and pull his face right up next to it.

“Be a good boy and suck.” My voice is dry, and low, and from the look of fear in his eyes, it’s obvious that he’s scared. That hardly bothers me, though, and I yank his hair a bit more, and he lets out a gasp. I take that as an opportunity to shove my -now hard- dick into his mouth. He doesn’t accept it easily, and from the offended look on his face, it’s obvious he’s attempting to bite it. With a harsh tug on his hair, I remind him easily to behave, and he does so. At first he simply licks the tip a bit, and I’m so tempted to just ram the rest of it into his mouth -but I have more patience than that.

After the first few moments of hesitation, he attempts more, and more, bobbing back and forth with a slow rhythm, and it’s almost maddening. Every now and then, his teeth scrape a bit, and I yank at his hair harder and harder, the pink mess in my hand getting knotted easily.

“No. Biting.” I yank him off messily, and he has a look of childish mischief on his face, and I want to smack it off. Instead, I grab him by the collar and bring him up into a bruising kiss, lips mashing, air lacking. After a few moments, he’s clawing to try and get away, but I keep him there, one hand on the back of his head, the other gripping at his waist. He’s begging to get away, but I just choke him a bit with my tongue, and he’s drooling and moaning in my mouth. Disgusting.

My boner thinks otherwise, though.

Absently, I toss him back onto the bed, and he’s gasping for air. Reaching down for his pants, unbuckling the random assortment of belts, I pull them down with relative ease, and he’s flat on his back.

“Y-Yuri, you’re not, what are you-”

I easily move in between his legs, and he’s practically panting, face beet red. There’s drool coming down the sides of his face, and his eyes are wild with excitement -it’s almost cute, to see him this worked up. I reach down, making small swirling motions on the tip of his dick, and I can’t help but feel a bit sorry for him -it’s hard only working with five inches, I’d imagine.

“Here. Lick these.” I shove three fingers in his face, and he looks more than perplexed for a moment, but quickly catches on. It’s not very often that I get action, so why would I bother keeping lube on me, after all?

He’s good with his tongue, at least, and the feeling alone quickly builds up, and I can feel my face contorting into something similar to embarrassment.

Before it can go on for too long, I pull them out, figuring they’re nice and slick enough, and proceed to prop his legs up a bit, ass spreading easily. From the look of pure amazement on his face, it’s obvious he has no idea what I’m about to do -and boy is he about to get the shock of a lifetime. I run tiny rings around his entrance, and he immediately understands. Just from the look on his face, it’s obvious he thought it was going to go down differently. 

It’s when I plunge the finger in that he screams, my name echoing the walls. Thankfully, it’s the middle of the day, and everyone that usually hangs out here is off at school or work, and no one can hear Zagi screaming out bloody murder in the sound of my name.

I consider giving him a moment to adjust, but decide against it. He seems like he’s enjoying the violence, and I don’t possess the patience to truly care. Thrusting the finger in and out of him, he moans a bit, though with the teary look in his eyes, I can tell he’s forcing back more pained screams. The thought of that alone is enough for a little chuckle.

With his pink hair laid out across the bed, shirt pulled up a bit to reveal his stomach, and legs spread so easily, he’s almost cute -possibly even adorable. Though, it only takes a small noise from his slightly parted mouth to remind me just how disgusting he and I are. After all, he’s the one that’s been trying to kill me for something around a month now, and I’m the one that’s giving in to his awful desires. I could have easily stopped this. I could have easily told him no, slammed the door shut, and sent him on his way. I could have bound and gagged him and left him for dead. I could have done a lot of things.

Though, here I am, shoving another finger into his tight ass, and praying to god he stops screaming.

What an ironic thing to pray about.

“Y-Yuri, oh, pLEASe. Yuri!” By now he’s begging, and I’m almost positive that, if I were to enter him as I am, I’d tear him to pieces.

Though, part of me stops to realize that’s exactly what he wants.

No matter, I shove in a third finger, attempting to loosen him up as well as I can, and he cries out my name again and again, like it’s the only thing keeping him sane; as if he ever was.

He’s incredibly tight, and I can only imagine how bad it’ll be once I’m inside him, though that’s something I’ll figure out when I get there. Though, that’s kind of been the entire mindframe behind this ordeal -just, I’ll figure it out later, I’ll figure it out later, I’ll figure it-

Snapping out of my little mantra, I look down to see him attempting to jerk himself off, and I grab his hands, yanking them above his head.

“Did I say you could do that?”

“Well, you’re taking forever, how else do you-” I cut him off by releasing the hold on his wrists, and grabbing his collar and pulling him into a sitting position, and then crawling. A push of my cock into his face shows him exactly what he needs to do, and it’s almost amusing to see the look of excitement on his face.

“Get it wet, then.” It’s easier to order him about then you’d think, as he eager laps up the end of my dick, tongue running over what he can’t fit in his untrained mouth. It feels good -incredible, even- but I don’t give him any satisfaction. I keep a straight face and constantly yank at his hair.

Once it’s adequately ‘lubed’ I throw him back onto the bed, taking no precautions to be gentle with him, just like he was before, on his stomach, his eager ass wiggling in the air.

I take a moment to tease him, rubbing my dick over his hardly stretched entrance, and I can feel him groan in impatience. It’s almost exciting listening to him moan and beg, considering he’s drunk on adrenaline and a need to cum. After a particularly long drawl of my name, I decide it’s time, and thrust into him, slow at first, but with gaining speed. From the desperate cry coming from his mouth, I can hardly tell if he wants me to speed up, or stop, but either way I’m going with the first, and immediately draw out just to thrust back in.

After a few thrusts, I’ve got a steady rhythm going, and it’s obvious he’s about to cum right away -and if I were any nicer, I might stop to try and give him a moment. I don’t, though, and keeping slamming into him.

Just the feeling of his tight ass is enough to make me cum, though it doesn’t matter much. Even if I do cum, I’m just going to keep going until he either passes out from exhaustion or I feel like stopping.

“Yu-ri! P-pleASE! OH!” His words are nothing but an incomprehensible string of words with my name mixed in ever so often, and it’s almost adorable seeing him twitch and writhe under me.

Though, suddenly stopping inside of him gets an even better response.

“NO NONONOOONOO, NO, NO, PLEASE. PLEASE. YURI LOWELL, PLEASE.” He goes on for a few moments like that, his voice shrill and desperate, and from the way his ass shakes, it’s obvious he’s so very close to cumming. After a little while, I proceed once more, giving him several hard plows to the point where he’s clawing at what he can, and desperately calling out my name like it’ll do something.

After a little while of this, I could feel him tense up incredibly, his back arching just so, and from the way he’s trembling, I can tell that he’s already cum. That and the fact that he was just finished screaming my name so loud it practically echoed -if it weren’t already too late I might have considered making him bite down on my sash to gag him -and hopefully make him a little less obnoxiously loud.

Though, that hardly meant I was going to let up just because of that.

I continue on with the assault, and he’s practically begging me to stop - ‘no more’ he shouts over and over, though that’s hardly fair. After all, if there’s one thing I was going to get from this little encounter, it was get off.

Fortunately, his ass was tight enough still that there was hardly an issue, and it wasn’t long before I could feel the build up overflow, and I was cumming right inside of him.

As much as I would have loved to continue torturing him, exhaustion soon came over me. Guess that’s one flaw of the human body. I shrugged the thought off, though. Looking down, I found a near sobbing Zagi and a handful of other problems I didn’t even want to think about. I rolled him over onto his back, and he looked onto me with this look in his eyes that nearly begged ‘please kiss me’ and as much as I would’ve loved to, I honestly didn’t care enough about his needs to do that, and looked around to find something to clean the mess up with.

“Yuri, you know, we could do this more-”

“Do not. Even suggest that I do this ever again with you. Because the next time you approach me regarding anything like this I will not hesitate to put your head through the wall.” The look on his face is murderous, or possibly just excited. Even after having this maniac chasing me for weeks, I couldn’t get a decent read on him other than that he wanted me, or just wanted me dead. Either way, I couldn’t care less anymore as to what the fuck he had to say.

“Does that mean I can be on top next time.”

“Zagi. Get dressed and get the fuck out of my house.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking trash. I'm so fucking sorry.


End file.
